Polymerase chain reaction (PCR) systems or thermocyclers typically include a sample block, a heated cover, and heating and cooling elements. These components are then controlled or monitored by an onboard control system. Real-time PCR systems or thermocyclers generally also include an optical detection system for detecting electromagnetic radiation emitted by one or more probes attached to a nucleic acid sample. Real-time PCR systems can additionally include an external computer or control system for controlling and monitoring system components and analyzing data produced by the optical detection system.
Current standard PCR systems and real-time PCR systems are well-based systems. These systems receive samples in a sample support device that includes a plurality of wells. The samples are prepared or mixed with reagents before being loaded into the PCR system. The PCR system then cycles the temperatures of the samples in the wells. Additionally, real-time PCR systems monitor the samples in the wells for electromagnetic or fluorescent emissions.
As the uses and need for genetic and genomic information have increased, so has the need for PCR amplification and analysis. In particular, it has become increasingly important to improve the throughput of PCR systems. Although each generation of PCR systems can cycle the temperatures of samples slightly faster, the technology has not kept up with the performance improvements of other genetic and genomic analysis instruments. For example, deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) sequencing instruments are advancing to the point where sample preparation and PCR amplification are the most limiting steps in terms of time and cost for sequencing experiments.
In addition, the reliance of current PCR systems on well-based technology limits the overall throughput of these systems. Current systems can cycle the temperatures of samples in approximately 40 minutes. Using the largest well-based sample support device with 384 wells, therefore, produces a maximum overall sample throughput of about 500 samples per hour. Further, current PCR systems receive samples already prepared or mixed in the sample support device. Therefore these systems are dependent on the time consuming and sometimes manual step of well-based sample preparation.